Such a steering device is known from WO 2006/117343 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The known steering device has an electric motor arranged parallel to the longitudinal axis.
A device for regulating the length of an arm of a suspension for motor vehicles is known from EP 0 340 823 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The rear wheels of a motor vehicle are steered using this measure.
It has been shown that the wheel suspensions for different vehicles are generally different in construction, so that, in the case of the known devices, a modification is required in each case in order to adapt the device to the installation space conditions of a different wheel suspension.